


I think thats something worth remembering

by Dr_ssreid



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety| Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Deceit Sanders - Freeform, Dr. Emile Picani - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Manipulation, Morality | Patton Sanders Needs a Hug, Multi, Prinxiety - Freeform, Roman Sanders - Freeform, Unsympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Unsympathetic Deceit Sanders, lord help me i cried while writing this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 14:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_ssreid/pseuds/Dr_ssreid
Summary: It all started when Deceit overhears Virgil call him more of a dad to him then Patton and makes it his mission to bring his son back to him. All while hurting everyone else in the process.
Kudos: 18





	I think thats something worth remembering

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based on a au i saw on tiktok full credit to the person who made it.

"Say" Emile looks at his notebook "Virgil what  
brings you to my office."

"Uh,,, Patton wants me to talk to someone for some unknown reason." 

"Virgil there's obviously a reason why he asked you to come here."

"Fine I've been making fun of pri-Roman again"

"And why have you been doing that"

"Because maybe I like him more than average." he paused "Shit wait ignore what I just said."

"Virgil. You do know it's okay to have feelings right"

"Yeah just not for Roman."

"Why not"

"Because its Roman he's way way way out of my league." 

"Yeah but maybe he likes you back. You don't know until you tell him. "

"Picani. I am never, I repeat never doing that ever." 

"Okay. Is there anything else you need to get off your chest."

"No. Not really. Can I go back to my room now?"

"Yeah. You can go now. See you next week." He said while waiting outside his office for his next patient.  
\------------------------------------------------------  
Virgil had gotten back to his room and started panicking.  
What was he going to say?  
Was Roman gonna take it as a joke?  
Was he going to be unaccepted again?  
He walked to Romans room and knocked.  
"Hello whoever is there i am very busy making a pristine painting to add to my collec-" He paused and looked at Virgil. 

"Virge are you alright? Come in come in." he snapped his fingers and all of his painting supplies was put away.  
"I-i need to tell you something. Please don't get mad." 

"Virgil. Did you relapse?" He went to check Virgil's arm.

"N-no i-i iloveyoupleasedonthateme"

Roman grabbed his face which was now looking down. 

"I love you too Emo nightmare." he said while smiling and leaned in and kissed Virgil.


End file.
